User blog:Toothless100/Group/Warfare Mechanics
Pinguinus said he was going to make a blog about this, but contacted me instead seeing as I'm the only really active user round here. Basically, we're considering having a mechanic for group vs group battles, to avoid an awful lot of complications and tiresome dice rolling. I came up with a basic method that may or may not work, which I explained on User talk:Pinguinus, and will explain below as well. Anyways, this blog is where I'm going try out a group vs group battle using the mechanic. I shall use 6 Cybermen vs 6 Sontarans. For simplicity, the Cybermen are all wielding basic Cyberblasters, and the Sontarans all have Sontaran blasters. Mechanics Simple Mechanics *The entire group has the combined HP of all the individuals (for example, a group of five Daleks has 1000 health) *They also have the combined strength/firepower of all the individuals (our group of Daleks has 2000 firepower) *They have the accuracy and damage resistance of one individual (our Daleks have a 1 in 3 accuracy and 99% resistance to conventional and elec. damge, 95% resistance to heat and 30% to exotic) *Group take it in turns to attack. If a hit is scored, the combined damage is taken away from the other group's total HP. Standard armour rules apply. *If the HP lost exceeds the health of one individual (200+ for a Dalek) that individual is dead, and its firepower is deducted from the group's total (the Daleks now have 1600 firepower) *When a group reaches 0 health, all its members are dead. Advanced Mechanics *If individuals in a group have different types of weapons, for example three Thal Handguns and two Thal Optic Rays, the lowest accuracy is used (in this case, 1 in 2 for the Thal Handgun), and when a hit is scored, the damage is, in this case 135 (k) + 160 (h). Armour resistances for the different types of damage apply. *When different species with different HP are in a group, the individual with the highest HP must be killed first (in the case of NPCs) or, in the case of players, they can decide amongst themselves. Battle Cybermen: 600 health and 264 (h) firepower. Sontarans: 600 health and 432 (h) firepower. 1 600 health and 264 firepower. Cybermen roll a 6 and a 6: 518 damage. 518 damage after armour (Sontarans have no heat resistance?); five Sontarans are dead. 2 82 health and 72 firepower. Sontarans roll a 6, 1 and a 3: 72 damage. 65 damage after armour (just 10%?); no dead Cybermen. 3 535 health and 264 firepower. Cybermen roll a 6 and a 3: 264 damage. 264 damage after armour; all Sontarans are dead. Review OK, so if you score a hit the fight is heavily biased towards whoever goes first, but when isn't it? Any suggestions or ways to improve would be welcome. You may also have worked out from my comments that I am surprised about the low resistance Cybermen and Sontarans have to heat damage; 10% and 0% respectively. Things to consider If this mechanic goes ahead, would it apply on one-sided battles? For example, if an individual met a group of aliens, would he fight the group (with combined Health and Strength/Firepower) or would he fight them as five individuals, to make the damage taken fairer? Category:Blog posts